Klaxon (Tactics)
Klaxon is the fourth, and second last boss in The Outer Regions. Klaxon himself takes on the form of a giant construct, larger than any other enemy ecountered before. Klaxons size, compared to that of a normal sized human, can be equal to or larger than all of known Outhria. Klaxon is the brother of Thotazlxax, and coupled with his brother, form the two creators, the vision and the voice. Klaxons might is great, being able to, quite literally, create and destroy planets. Players will gain the help of Tylious and Sera, as well as one of the Elders as they take on this planet sized being, empowerd by the might of the Elders, sworn enemies of Thotazlxax. Abilities 'No phases: Battle of the Creators, Blinding the Vision' During this fight, players will split into two groups, one will combat Klaxon on the outside, empowered by the Elders, while another group will venture inside ''of Klaxon, and fight their way through his body, in hopes of reaching Klaxons core, and defeating this great being. Inside of Klaxon stand three creatures dubbed "The Spawn of Klaxon" that will fight the invasion team. The Spawn of Klaxon are as difficult, and possess abilties similar to that of 5-man dungeon bosses. In tandum with the Spawn of Klaxon, Klaxon possesses some security measuers to combat the invasion team. Klaxons HP on the outside is so immense, it would take 1 hour, at the least to kill him. Klaxon can be tanked on the Outside, so usual 5-man dungeon tactics are required. *Hope of the Elders: The players fighting Klaxon on the outside gain this buff, increasing their size, stats, regen, attack, and magic damage to be able to combat Klaxon. *Cleansing Fire: If there are no players attack Klaxon on the outside, or not enough damage is beaing dealt, he will use this, and kill all players, inside and outside. *Might of the Fusing Spawn (HARDCORE ONLY): The Spawn of Klaxon are attuned to Klaxons being, increasing all stats, health, damage, etc by 20%. If all three Spawn of Klaxon are in the core room they will form together to form the minor Old One Brenandaby. 'Klaxon (Outside) *Planetary Annihilation: Will slam the player with the strength of creation, dealing 700,000 damage immediately, and an additional 300,000 over 10 seconds. After the 10 seconds have elapsed, the target will rupture, for an additional 250,000 damage to himself, and 100,000 to any ally within 50 yards. *Extinction Burst: Will blast a random player with an immense bolt of power, dealing 800,000 damage. The targeted player will be weakened for 10 seconds, reducing damage dealt by 25%. *Vision of the Creators: Will target one random player, and shoot a slow moving bolt at the player. This bolt is the power of Klaxons creation, and will instantly kill the target if hit, and deal 1,000,000 damage to all other players within 75 yards. Players must run from the bolt until the the Elder can dissperse the bolt. *Planetary Cleave: Will slam his main target for 750,000 damage. *Sweep of the Vision: Will slash his target for 850,000 damage, and 500,000 damage to any other player within 100 yards. '''Klaxon (Inside) *Wall Crusher: Will periodically slam together wall sections, killing any player hit. There is a 10 second warning, and 5 seconds before the walls crush together. *Pit Trap: Will release the floor underneath the players, dealing 100,000 damage. Players must then climb out to proceed. *Gas Sweep: Will fill a hallway with noxious gas, which will deal 1,000 damage per second to any player in the gas. 'Klaxon (Minion Mobs)' More than just the Spawn of Klaxon and the security systems in place, so to is Klaxon populated by minions that will attack the group; after all, Klaxon is essentially a 5-man dungeon! *Soldier of the Creators: A basic melee mob, will attack the players at close range. These minions possess 650,000 health, and will attack for 30,000 - 50,000 damage. Can use a cleave ability, spreading the damage to any ally within 10 yards. *Arrow of the Creators: A ranged attack mob, will attack the group at range. These minions possess 400,000 health, and will attack for 50,000 - 70,000 damage. Each Arrow of the Creators can use one of three special abilties. **Exploding Arrow: Will shoot an exploding arrow at his target, dealing 80,000 damage, and 40,000 to any player within 20 yards. **Rapid Shot: Will shoot rapidly at the group, dealing 40,000 damage to all players. **Aimed Shot: Will shoot with great accuracy at a random target, dealing 80,000 damage if hit, and stunning for 3 seconds. *Priest of the Creators: A healing mob. These minions possess 350,000 health, and will heal other minions for 30,000 - 40,000 health. Can use a chain heal, healing 3 allies for the same amount. *Mage of the Creators: A magic attack mob. These minions possess 350,000 health, and will use one of three random abilities to attack the players. **Fireball: Will hurl a fireball at his target, dealing 65,000 damage, and dealing 25,000 damage to any other player within 10 yards. 4 second cast. **Energy Burst: Will burst his energy at his target, dealing 60,000 damage, and has a chance to heal the mage for 50% of the damage dealt. 4 second cast **Ice Lance: Will shoot a lance of ice at his target, dealing 75,000 damage, and has a chance to immobilize the target for 5 seconds. 4 second cast. 'Spawn of Klaxon' 'Klax'thuga' Klax'thuga is the first Spawn of Klaxon encountered. He is primarily melee based. *Cleave of the Spawn: Will cleave his target for 80,000 damage, and cause a rend for 20,000 over 5 seconds. *Tide of Iron: Will slam his target with his shield, dealing 50,000 damage, stunning the target for 3 seconds, and pushing them back 10 yards. *Void Strike: Will strike his primary target for 75,000 damage, and deal 40,000 damage to all other players. *Comeback of the Void: Will strike his target for 100,000 damage, and will heal Klax'thuga for 50% of the damage dealt. *Brute Force: Will slam his target with all his might, dealing 120,000 damage, and stunning the player for 7 seconds. 'Klax'Iona' Klax'iona is the second Spawn of Klaxon encountered. Unlink the other two minions, Klax'iona is actually a human female who willingly submitted to the Old Ones. She is primarily ranged based. *Subduing Arrow: Will launch an arrow at a random target dealing 75,000 damage and immobilizing and silencing them for 10 seconds. *Void Arrow: Will shoot a powerful arrow at her primary target, dealing 85,000 damage and infusing the target with void energy, dealing 30,000 damage over 5 seconds. *Collapsing Arrow: Will launch 5 arrows into the air, landing in 5 random areas of the arena. Upon impact, void zones will appear, dealing 2,500 damage per second to any player in a 10 yard radius. 'Klax'cullaz' Klax'cullaz is the third and final Spawn of Klaxon encountered. He is incredibly powerful, and uses a wide varity of magical attacks. *Void Bolts: Will launch three void bolts at his target, each dealing 40,000 - 50,000 damage. *Void Corruption: Will corrupt his target with the void, dealing 1,500 damage per second for 10 seconds. After 10 seconds the target will explode, dealing 55,000 damage to the primary target and 15,000 to any ally within 10 yards. *Burning Darkness: Will engulf 5 random areas of the arena in flames, dealing 2,000 damager per second for 30 seconds, in a 10 yards radius. If Klax'cullaz is within 15 yards of a flame, his spell damage is increased by 5%. *Madness Burst: Will slam a random player with his energy, dealing 70,000 damage, and causing that player to go insane, immobilizing and passifying the target for 15 seconds. 'The Core of Klaxon' The core of Klaxon is what is giving Klaxon his powers. Destroying the core will not kill Klaxon, but it will weaken him, allowing the outside group to defeat him. *Flaming Vents: The core will periodically vent fire, dealing 10,000 damage to all players within 10 yards of the core. *Meltdown: At 50% health, the core will begin to constantly vent fire, dealing a constant 10,000 damage to any player in 20 yards. 'Brenandaby ' Brenandaby is a minor Old One, and son of Klaxon. Brenandaby is the collective form of all three Spawn of Klaxon. Brenandaby will only appear on Hardcore Mode, and only if all three Spawn of Klaxon are within the core room. *Howling Madness: Brenandaby will howl, dealing 90,000 damage to all players, and interuptting spell casting. *Might of the First Son: Will slam the arena 3 times, each time dealing 35,000 damage to any player within 5 yards of the targeted area. Warning targets will appear on the ground. *Void Burst: Will burst void energy from his entire body, dealing 70,000 damage to all players. *Stabbing Darkness: Will shot a concentrated beam of void energy in a random direction, killing anyone in the path. 5 second warning and target direction. *Parental Attunement: If Brenandaby is within 10 yards of the core of Klaxon, he will heal for 2,000 health every second. Preparation This fight is by NO MEANS an easy fight, chances are, you will wipe multiple times before you get it right. For the groups, split your highest damage dealers into the invasion group, for although it will make the later part of the fight last a little longer, after the core is destroyed, it will make getting to that point much faster. For tanks, have your main tank stay outside on Klaxon, and have your off tank go in the invasion force. Healers are not as important but many groups keep their best healer outside on Klaxon, to keep up with the immesne damage dealt. Make sure all your players are very well geared, preferably having end tier vanilla gear from Omegaheim, but Ruin Fyjorn gear is recommended. DO NOT attempt Master or Hardcore Klaxon unless you've done the fight before, and are fully geared in Normal Outer Regions gear, or Master Ruin Fyjorn gear. You have been warned. Quotes Intro: *Tylious: Who... Who are you old man? This is no place for the likes of you! *''The old man laughs.'' *??? 2: Clearly you do not know me, but... She ''does. *''Sera looks startled as he points at her, she looks down at him, an ever so slight bit of worry crossing her face. *??? 2: Ah yes, my old friend Sera, where was it we first met again? Oh yes, "High Noon, White Gold Fountain" I believe it was. *''Sera steps back at the sound of those words. She quickly grabs her note pad and hands him a note.'' *Sera (note): Xanaxath!? *Xanaxath: Indeed! It is I, Xanaxath, leader of the Elders, sworn enemy of the Old Ones and of Thotazlxax! You could say our goals are the same. *''Tylious looks down at the old man, before shaking his head.'' *Tylious: And why should we trust you? How do we know this isn't some plan by Thotazlxax to get rid of us once and for all!? *''Sera hands Tylious a note, a stern look on her face.'' *Sera (note): Tylious, trust him. Trust me. I know Xanaxath, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be alive right now! *''Tylious looks at Sera, before sighing and looking at Xanaxath.'' *Tylious: Alright, I'll trust you. But I don't see how you can help us defeat that! *Xanaxath: That? That is Kla... Actually, I'll let him tell you that. *''Xanaxath walks down the great bridge, followed closely by Sera. Tylious follows soon after.'' *???: You did not listen! You did not heed our warnings! This is an encounter you cannot sur... *''The great being lets out a gasp.'' *???: XANAXATH!? YOU DARE DEFILE THIS PLACE WITH YOUR BEING!? I SHALL SYOP YOU HERE, I SHALL END YOUR RUN OF TERROR NOW! *Xanaxath: Now now, why not let these heroes here know who you are? *Klaxon: PAH! They are not worthy of the honor, but seeing as you've made it this far, I shall grant you one final wish. I am Klaxon, the Celestial Architect! Brother to Great Thotazlxax... I am the Vision of Creation! *''Tylious and Sera stand aback at the sound of that.'' *Tylious: So... You are the Vision we were warned about... Xanaxath, how do you plan on defeating such a great being? *Xanaxath: I have a plan, don't worry. *''Xanaxath turns towards the players.'' *Xanaxath: Hereoes, I would ask a favour. Half of you must infiltrate Klaxon, he is not an organic being, he is a great construct. Inside of him is a power core, this multiplies his power a thousand fold! You must destroy it, to aid the other half of you. Those who do not infiltrate Klaxon shall be granted my boon, you might shall grow, you shall take Klaxon on head on! Tylious and Sera shall fight along side you as well! Quickly make your decision, the invasion team must get in there fast, lest our mission fail! *Klaxon: I grow tired of your pestering, I shall end this here and now! YOU SHALL NOT BLIND THE VISION! Aggro: *I am the Vision of Creation! I am brother to great Thotazlxax! I can destroy and create planets at will! You shall not blind my ultimate vision! YOU SHALL NOT SILENCE THE VOICE! Planetary Annihilation: *The might of creation flows through me, and through this power I shall end you now! The might of a collapsing planet is not a thing a mortal can handle! *Feel the force of creation, of destruction. This is the power I possess! Exticiton Burst: *With this power I have wiped out entire civilizations! You caanot hope to survive for long! Vision of the Creators: *A cullmination of all my powers, the very might of my power in a single bolt. The power to create, the power to DESTROY. Not even you, empowered by the tyrant Xanaxath can survive this! Planetary Cleave: *Even something as simple as a cleave has the power of the void, the power to cleave your life from your pathetic body, THE POWER TO CLEAVE YOUR BEING! Sweep of the Vision: *Pathetic, ALL OF YOU! You dare defy the ultimate vision! I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL! Feel the AGONY as the void crushes around you, as the power of creation breaks your will! Death: *Klaxon: So my vision shall falter, a great creator has fallen, a child of this universe falls this day. *Xanaxath: So it shall be, Klaxon. This is a great day for my people, and for yours aswell heroes. *Klaxon: One creator has fallen, but your final obstacle still stands, ahead of you waits Thotazlxax, the strongest of my people, the voice of creation, the creator of all you see before you! *Tylious: It shall be a great battle, but Thotazlxax shall fall! *Klaxon: Do not get ahead of yourself fool, Thotazlxax is much greater than I, you're lucky the drums of creation still beat their endless beat. If not for those, you would be dead already! *Xanaxath: The drums of creation still beat! This is great news! *Tylious: What are these drums? *Xanaxath: You shall soon see them for yourself, but be gald they still beat, be glad that there are still those who defy Thotazlxax here. *Klaxon: You've come this far, so turning back would be fruitless, but I must insist: listen not to the voice! For those that listen, your doom shall be spelled out before you! *''Klaxons body begins to crumble away, his body falling into the void.'' *Sera (note): Through these doors our goal awaits, through these doors does the fate of our universe. *Tylious: Brace yourselves heroes, for I'm sure a challenge never seen before awaits you. *Xanaxath: Thotazlxax should not be taken lightly. *''Tylious, Sera, and Xanaxath turn and face the great gates ahead of you.'' Loot 'Normal' *(Constructs Heart) *(Void Stone Faceplate) *(Bracers of the Three Spawn) *(Robes of the Fallen Son) *(Cowl of the Vision) *(Cloak of the First Creator) *(Mitts of the Coldest Craetor) *(Slippers of Void Stone) 'Master' *(Klaxons Blade of the Vision) 'Hardcore' This item is only available to those players that complete the of Creation, the Death of a Family Achievement, with a less than one pecent drop chance. *(Constructs Drake of First Creation) Achievements *the Vision Defeat Klaxon on Normal Mode. * the Vision Defeat Klaxon on Master Mode. * of the First Creation Defeat Klaxon on Hardcore Mode. * Boon of the Elders Defeat Klaxon with no player dying on the outside. * From the Inside Defat Klaxon with no player dying on the inside. * Defeat Defeat all three Spawn of Klaxon in 10 minutes on Master or higher. * of Creation Defeat Brenandaby on Hardcore Mode. * of Creation, the Death of a Family Defeat Brenandaby on Hardcore after getting the core below 50%, and defeating Brenandaby before destroying the core. * of First Creation Obtain the (Constructs Drake of First Creation)